Undercover gone wrong
by shadowchick28
Summary: Voight pulls a younger female Detective from another unit, to help prepare her and his other two female Detectives to work a dangerous undercover operation, that goes haywire. The remaining Detectives are now left wondering if this was all just a set up to take out the Unit? I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. The assignment

**Hey guys! So this one is completely out of left field! I just want you guys to know that I'm trying to make it more appealing to you guys, the readers.**

**Thank you, to everyone who read it, I realize I really need to fix it.**

**You can enjoy another one of my stories, and I'll work on this one.**

* * *

The assignment

"Burgess, Upton, my office." Voight said as he came out of the break room. Thinking that they did something wrong, they were reluctant to follow orders.

"What can we help you with, Sarge?" Kim asked as she followed Hailey into Voight's office.

"Shut the door and take a seat." Voight said pointing to three chairs, one of which was already occupied by a female that they had never met before.

"This is Allison Dell, she is a tech who works with the gang Unit, she is here to prepare you both for a undercover operation." Voight told them.

"Okay, but how is a gang expert going to be of any help out in the field?" Kim asked him.

"What do you think they are talking about in there?" Ruzek asked Jay.

"Sometimes i think it's better not to know." Jay said as the door opened, and Voight, the other two female Detectives, and Allison, after pulling her laptop bag over her shoulder, came out of Voight's office.

* * *

"This is Dantae Juarez, he has a rap sheet a mile long, but he is the one that we believe is behind the recent kidnappings." Voight said slapping a mug shot of Dantae Juarez onto the white board.

"How many kidnappings are we looking at?" Atwater asked Voight.

"Six, that we know of." Allison said, as she walked up to the white board, placing her laptop bag on a chair close to her. The male Detectives looked at Allison funny, but decided to hear what she had to say.

"Each woman has been to the night club "Majix." but they disappear after leaving, but the weird part is they show up two days later in one of two gangs." Kim told them.

"So, Hailey, Kim, and Allison are going undercover to figure out where these woman are being taken, and how to stop it." Voight told them.

"Alright. Allison is going to go over the most important gang profiles in our data bases. While they do that, we need to get some surveillance points set up around the club." Voight told the males Detectives, who watched as the three female Detectives stepped into the break room, shutting the door behind them.

"Wait here, just a minute, I need to grab my laptop." Allison said as she dashed out of the break room and grabbed her laptop bag, bringing it into the break room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Antonio, Halstead, Atwater, and Ruzek. I want you set up in a diamond formation, around the club on the next corners over." Voight told them.

"What about you Sarge?" Ruzek piped up.

"I'll be in the survellience van two parking lots over, not that you needed to know." Voight grumbled, glaring at Adam.

Suddenly the door to the break room opened and the three female Detectives came out.

"Do you understand the op?" Voight asked them.

"Got it, Sarge." Hailey told him.

"Alright then, everyone gear-up!" Voight said as he watched the other Detective's head towards the locker rooms.

"Damn!" Ruzek said as Kim, Hailey, and Allison came out of the locker room dressed in form fitting clothes, Kim had on a sexy, short black halter dress with silver high heels, Allison was wearing a shiny metallic skirt with a tight black top with tall black boots with a small wedged heel, and last, Hailey was wearing Black studded halter top, torn form fitting dark washed, blue jeans and black heeled boots.

"You girls look the part, let's see if you can actually pull this off!" Allison snapped as she slid past everyone, and down to the weapons garage.

"Don't worry I know you can pull this off." Jay said giving Hailey a kiss on the cheek.

"Voight." Adam said under his breath, Jay realized that Voight was coming down the stairs and walked over to grab his weapons.

"Let's hit it!" Voight said as the Detectives headed out to their assigned vehicles: Antonio and Jay, Adam and Kevin, Allison,Hailey, and Kim, followed by Voight.


	2. Hitting the club

Hitting the club

"Alright. Hailey you are Bianca, Kim you Amber, and I'm Ally. I know the gang's MO and I know where you need to be and where at certain times, so just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Allison said with a smile, that looked forced, as the car stopped and the three of them got out and entered the club.

* * *

"Hey, Bro, can this wait?" Jay said into his cellphone as "Will Halstead flashed across the screen of his phone.

"No. I know that you are working a case right now, but I need you guys at Chicago Med, NOW!" Will snapped, and ended the call.

"Wait, Will, Why?" Jay asked but only heard the dial tone.

"Damn it!" Jay snapped hitting the car's dashboard.

"Whoa, Jay, what's going on?" Antonio asked as he swerved to the side of the road, and into position.

"Will has a emergency at Med." Jay said reaching for the door handle.  
"What kind of emergency?" Antonio asked him.

"He didn't say." Jay said, almost having his hand clenched around the door knob, when Antonio grabbed his wrist.

"Jay, you can't leave, we have orders!" Antonio snapped.

"Will sounded frantic, I need to get to him." Jay said pulling his wrist loose.

"Fine! Jay! Just know that if anything goes wrong, here the blame falls on you!" Antonio snapped.

"Antonio! My brother could be in danger, Don't you care?" Jay snapped back.

"You know I do, Jay, but right now, we need to have the teams back in case something goes wrong.

"He's my brother…" Jay protested.

"Yes, Jay, but we are a team! We need to have each other's backs!" Antonio yelled back at Jay, but he had already gotten out of Antonio's car and was running down the street, towards Chicago Med.

* * *

"Hey...Maggie…Is Will...here?" Jay asked in between breaths.

"Yeah, take a seat and catch your breath, I'll go get him." Maggie said pointing to a row of empty chairs in the waiting room.

"Dr. Halstead you have a….." Maggie started to say, but was cut off.

"Jay? You came by yourself?" Will asked him, surprised.

"I had to leave a undercover op. To come here, so what is so damn important, that I could lose my badge for!" Jay snapped at Will.

"This." Will said pointing to the trauma bays.

"What in the….?" Jay started to say when he realized why Will had wanted the Intelligence Unit to come.


	3. New Information

New Information

"What happened?" Jay asked, trying not to drop his jaw, leaving his mouth gaping open.

"All of these women, were beaten, raped, and forced to fight each other as a new gang initiation." Will told him.

"I see why you called, but do they all have anything in common?" Jay asked him, reaching into his pocket to pull out his notepad.

"They all say, that they were taken from a club called Majix." Will said, as he glanced back at the trauma bays.

"That's the case I'm working on." Jay said pulling Will into a empty room, shutting the door behind him.

"They say that some guy named "Dantae lured them into a VIP room, and next thing they remember is being tied up and blindfolded and forced into a vehicle…" Will started to say.

"Shouldn't I be hearing this from one of them?" Jay asked his brother curiously.

"You can try, but they are all on some sort of IV pain killers right now, Jay, you have to find the monster behind this." Will said clenching his fist.

"We already have two detectives undercover at the nightclub." Jay told him.

"Are they female?" Will asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Kim and Hailey, but they are with another detective, Voight has things under control." Jay said turning to leave.

"Which Detective?" Will asked him.

"Allison Dell, from guns and gangs, why?" Jay asked him.

"Get them out of there, Jay! Before we had to put one of the women on a morphine drip, she said that the mastermind behind all of the kidnappings was a woman with the alias Allison Dell." Will said now a look of panic washed over his face.

"Son of a bitch! I knew there was something off about her." Jay said pulling out his cellphone.

"Dawson." Antonio said into his cellphone, noticing that the caller ID said Jay Halstead.

"Antonio, we need to get Hailey and Kim out of the night club…." Jay started to say, but Antonio cut him off..

"What? Why, Jay?" Antonio asked, annoyed.

"I'm at Chicago Med. Jay told him.

"I know, you have made it quite obvious that your team doesn't matter to you." "I'm sorry about that, but Will just gave me some important information, I'm on my way back." Jay said ending the call.

"I need to go, but let me know if any more women come in." Jay said as he opened the door and rushed out of the ED.


	4. Fresh Blood

Fresh blood

"Hey Ally, what's up, girl?" One of the bartenders asked Allison.

"Not much, do you know where Dantae is?" She asked him.

"The V.I.P. lounge, who are these beautiful ladies?" He asked looking from Kim to Hailey and back to Allison.

"Just some friends. Let's go." she told Hailey and Kim, who followed after her.

"Hey girl." Dantae said as the three of them entered the V.I.P lounge.

"Hey, this is Bianca and Amber." Allison said, smiling at Dantae.

"It's about time you brought me some fresh blood!" Dantae laughed as two of his body guards grabbed Kim and Hailey by their arms and held them behind them.

"What is going on?" Kim asked, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Just walk." The first male snapped as Hailey and Kim felt the barrel of guns being pressed into their backs.

"Ally?" Hailey asked, noticing that they weren't forcing her out the back door of the club.

"Tie them up." Dantae laughed as his body guards tied Kim and Hailey's hands behind their backs, they were blindfolded and forced into separate vehicles. Both vehicles sped off towards the two separate locations that Dantae takes the women to, before pitting them against each other.

"You did good. The Intelligence Unit is finally going to be taken down!" Dantae said as he gave Allison a kiss, and they headed to the first location in Dantae's car.

* * *

"Antonio!" Jay huffed as he got into the passenger seat of the car.

"What did you need to tell me?" Antonio asked him, still annoyed with jay.

"This was a set-up. We need to get them out of there!" Jay snapped.

"Ruzek, do you have eyes on the girls?" Antonio asked into his radio.

"I can't see anything from here, Kev. and I are headed inside." Adam said into his radio.

"Who are you?" The bouncer asked them as they tried to enter the club.

"Our names don't matter." Kevin said slipping him a wad of hundred dollar bills.

"Have a good night, there are some fine looking ladies in there." The bouncer said as he stepped aside letting the two detectives inside the club.

"Anything?" Voight asked, now becoming involved in what was happening with his detectives.

"I don't see them, Kev, do you see anything?" Ruzek asked as he met Kevin in the middle of the club.

"Sarge, they're gone." Ruzek said as he and Kevin left the club.


	5. Fake

Fake

The first vehicle pulled up at a rundown house on the sketchy side of the city.

"What the hell?" Kim asked as at least two males pulled her out of the vehicle.

"Walk." One of the males snapped as he ripped off the blindfold, revealing her surroundings.

"Sorry, Girl, but you know what I have to do." Dantae told Allison, who nodded her head, and acted like she was scared like the other women.

"Stop fighting, bitch, and get inside!" Dantae snapped as he pulled Alison out of his car and forced her to walk up the front steps. He opened the door and they shoved Kim and Allison inside.

"Take them down to the basement!" Dantae snapped.

"What is going on he….." Allison started to say, but was met with a slap from Dantae.

"You can only speak when I tell you that you can, got it, Bitch!" Dantae snapped at Allison. She didn't reply. Dantae raised his hand, again.

"I understand." Allison said weakly. Before they knew it, Kim and Allison were being forced down concrete stairs to the cold, musty, basement.

"Make yourselves comfortable!" Dantae and his boys laughed as they threw them both down onto mattresses that were covering the floor.

"Keep an eye on this one." Dantae laughed pointing to Allison, as the males and Dantae headed up the stairs, and slammed shut a heavy metal door at the top of the stairs. Kim got up and walked over to a corner on the other side of the room, where a young woman was motioning her over.

"Hey, I'm Amber, do you know why that guy is being so mean to Ally?" Kim asked her curiously.

"Mean to her? He worships her." The young woman told her.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, glancing over at Allison.

"She is Dantae's girlf….." She started to say, when Allison took notice and started beating on the young woman. Kim tried to pull her off, and finally did.

"I knew it!" Kim snapped at Allison.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out!" Allison laughed at Kim, right before she ran up the stairs and used a secretive knock on the metal door, to signal that her cover had been blown.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as she tried to comfort the younger woman.

"Who are you?" She asked Kim, trying to pull back.

"I'm a Detective with the CPD, my name is Kim, you need to do exactly what I say, okay?" Kim asked her. She nodded, just as the metal door slammed open.


	6. Damn It!

Damn it!

"I think one of you has over worn their welcome!" Dantae snapped as Dantae and his boys headed down their stairs.

"Do you know what a seizure looks like?" Kim asked her in a hushed tone.

"Yes." The young woman said weakly.

"Good, good, start having one." Kim told her.

"You want me fake it?" She asked Kim, confused.

"Do you want out of here?" Kim asked her, she nodded and closed her eyes and made herself start to shake.

"No. Wait. She's having a seizure!" Kim snapped as she felt two tight grips on her wrists, forcing her towards the stairs.

"Had stupid are you idiots? We can't having her fight with a medical condition!" Dantae snapped.

"What do you want to do?" Dantae asked Allison.

"We can't have her death on our hands, so make an anonymous 9-1-1 call, and leave her on the next block over. We have what we need anyway." Allison said giving Kim a smile that sent a shiver down her spine. Kim watched as two of the males picked up the young woman and carried her upstairs and out the back door. They loaded her into the back of one of their SUV's and sped off.

* * *

"why? Allison, why do this?" Kim asked as she was forced up against the wall.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Allison laughed as she, Dantae, and the other guys headed back upstairs and slammed the metal door shut.

"Kim slid down the wall into a sitting position, and scanned her surroundings, like she had been taught to do, before she became a cop.

"Damn it! If she set me up, Hallie is in trouble, wherever she is." Kim thought to herself.

* * *

"You did good, girl, let's go deal with the other one!" Dantae laughed as he and Allison got in his car and headed over to Hallie's location.

"How do you want to play this?" Dantae asked Allison as he drove towards his other crash-pad.

"Drag me inside, and throw me down on the ground next to Hallie (Bianca) She will immediately go into cop-mode, then her cover will be blown and we can carry on with the rest of our plan!" Allison laughed as they pulled up outside of the house.

"She has no idea what is about to happen!" Allison said to Dantae.

"That's the fun part." He said smiling at her, as they both started getting into Character.


	7. Jay's Girl

Jay's Girl

* * *

When Hailey came to, she realized that her wrists and ankles were bound tightly with zip-ties and she had a piece of duct tape slapped across her mouth.

"Go get her ready for the fight." Dantae told another male.

"Wait." Allison said as she whispered something into Dantae's ear.

"We aren't putting her in the fights, just go keep her company." Dantae laughed.

"Why not?" One of the males asked him, and was answered with being shot in the chest, by Dantae.

"Anyone else want to question my authority?" Dantae asked looking around the room.

"Good." He said as a small group of the males headed down the stairs to the bottom level of the warehouse. Hailey heard footsteps on the stairs and waited for someone to enter the room, three males entered the room, Hailey was trying to scoot back away from them.

"Calm down Sweetheart, we are just here to keep you company." He said as he ran his finger through her hair.

"MMMumm" Hailey started trying to get him to remove the duct tape from her mouth.

"Let me get that for you." He said as he half-gently peeled the tape off of her mouth.

"Did you want to say something, Sweet heart?" He asked Hailey.

"First off, never call me sweet heart again, and second get lost!" Hailey snapped.

"That's not very nice." He laughed as he walked over to a shelf to grab another roll of duct tape, when Dantae and Allison came down the stairs and into the room Hailey and the other males were in.

"Detective Hailey Upton, I'm so glad that I finally met you." Dantae told her.

"You're the one who brought me here, dumb-ass!" Hailey snapped.

"I did? Huh, you know I was so high as a kite that you'd think I'd remember how beautiful Detective Jay Halstead's girlfriend was!" Dantae laughed, but Hailey just stayed quiet.

"Well, I have more business to attend to, So enjoy the rest of your stay, Hailey." Allison said with a smile that sent chills up Hailey's spine. Hailey watched as they walked upstairs until they were no longer in sight.

"You belong to me, now, you Bitch-Ass cop!" On Dantae's boys snapped at Hailey.

"It doesn't matter how much you scream, or beg us to stop, we won't! Another one of the males laughed at Hailey.

"Go ahead. When my Unit finds you, you'll wish that you had never been born!" Hailey snapped back at them.

"So, sorry to break it to you, Sweetheart, but we are in a secure location." He said rubbing her cheek with his hands.


End file.
